1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a group-III nitride semiconductor laser device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-3660) discloses technology associated with a group-III nitride semiconductor laser device that has a low threshold current on the semi-polar plane of the support base including a hexagonal group-III nitride semiconductor whose c-axis tilts toward the m-axis. First and second fractured faces, which constitute a laser cavity, intersect the m-n plane. The group-III nitride semiconductor laser device has a laser waveguide extending in a direction of an intersecting line between the m-n plane and a semi-polar plane. Thus, light can be generated by interband transition that has a low threshold current. The first surface opposes the second surface in the laser structure. The first and second fractured faces extend from the edge of the first surface to the edge of the second surface. The first and second fractured faces are not produced by dry etching and are different from conventional cleavage planes such the c-plane, the m-plane, and the a-plane. In association with technology to Patent Literature 1, a technology is known as is disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1 (“Semipolar (10-1-1) InGaN/GaN Laser Diodes on Bulk GaN Substrates”, Anurag TYAGI, Hong ZHONG, Roy B. CHUNG Daniel F. FEEZELL, Makoto SAITO, Kenji FUJITO1, James S. SPECK, Steven P. DENBAARS, and Shuji NAKAMURA, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 46, No. 19, 2007. pp. L444-L445).